1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic pet boot; and more particularly to a pet boot having therapeutic properties provided by a gel bootee insert with a gel inner layer or a massaging gel insole insert with healing properties, the boot and insert being appointed to be used on an animal when its paw is injured, sensitive and/or in need of cushioning and protection from dirt and shock absorption, during healing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injury to a pet animal's paw, including dogs and cats, requires a proper healing environment. Healing of injured paws can be frustrated due to overuse of the leg/paw, licking, scratching or biting by the pet, and/or contact with dirt or debris. Infection is also a concern during the healing process. While bandages have are frequently used they do not provide optimal protection, are easily compromised and do not generally provide therapeutic properties integrated therein. Bandages used to wrap an injured paw need to be replaced often and do not provide optimal protection as they absorb moisture, do not provide a shock absorbent nature, readily become dirty and are commonly chewed on by the pet. What is more, no therapeutic boot or shoe has been proposed which covers an injured paw to cushion it, protect it from shock and meddling by the pet, prevent entry of dirt, and promote a sanitary healing environment with therapeutic properties to facilitate healing.
While prior art has addressed shoes and/boots for animals for wear outside during inclement or cold weather, as well as for aesthetic purposes, no boot or shoe has been proposed that provides therapeutic properties being appointed to be worn by the pet to facilitate healing of an injured paw. Such prior art patents considered include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,431 to Sinclair (protective boot for pet animals has a sole member and a flexible upper); U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,828 to Solomon, et al. (pet animal boot including a pliable sleeve defining an open top end and a closed lower end, substantially conforms to the animal's paw and lower leg, contains an interior fabric liner, and is manufactured from a waterproof, non-slip, flexible and durable polymer solution); U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,333 to Taylor (protective footwear including a two-piece bootee comprises a sock of warm and comfortable yarn which is inserted into and joined to a boot of deerskin and suspender system); U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,073 to Cantales (disposable protective legging for a dog comprising a first and second sheet of flexible heat sealable thermoplastic material shaped to generally conform to the shape of a dog's leg); U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,565 to Kellam (pair of boots with means secured to the boots that extend along the leg and body portions of the animal to retain the boots on the paws); U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,812 to Stark (dog boot for use on a hunting dog having a lower paw-receiving portion of flexible, moisture-resistant material, and a generally tubular elongate legging portion extending upwardly); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,657 to Stafford et al. (dog boot having a foot, ankle and calf).
None of these boots and/or shoes provides therapeutic properties to an injured paw of a pet. Rather, these boots and/shoes are function and are structurally designed to be worn by the pet when outside in cold weather, or in heavy brush areas, in order to prevent injury to the paw that may result from cold, salt, deicing chemicals, or sharp sticks or thickets. These boots and/or shoes are not constructed and would not properly function to be therapeutic to an injured paw. They are merely preventative measures as against injury.
What is more, various insoles have been provided for human foot use, however these insoles are not constructed for a canine or feline (or other pawed pet) paws and do not provide an external pet boot in conjunction therewith. Canine and feline (or other paws) paw is distinctly structurally distinct from a human foot and accordingly these gel pad would need manipulation and reconstruction to perform as a paw bed for a pet. Examples of insoles for human feet can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,568 to Howlett, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,140,126 and 6,598,321 to Crane et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,319 to Hardt.
In contrast to the efforts of prior art workers which heretofore have simply constructed pet boots and shoes to be worn by a pet when outdoors to prevent injury, there is a need in the art for a therapeutic pet boot appointed to be worn by a pet with an injured paw to facilitate healing. There remains a need in the art for a therapeutic pet boot that comprises a massaging gel sole and/or a gel inner layer to be worn by a pet when its paw is injured, sensitive and/or requires cushioning or protection from dirt and shock absorption, such as during healing.